Qui de mieux qu'un enfant pour parler franchement ?
by Xatawi
Summary: Le problème, avec un enfant, c'est qu'il est d'une sincérité désarmante. Attendez, j'ai dis un problème ? /One-shot/


Novembre 1977

Une explosion assourdissante se fit entendre dans les cachots de Poudlard. Le directeur, le professeur de potions ainsi que James (qui venait de passer un savon à Rogue) accoururent pour découvrir un spectacle pour le moins … étonnant. Une fillette d'environ cinq ans se tenait au milieu du cachot, dans une robe de sorcier beaucoup trop grande et couverte d'une substance verte et gluante. Ses longs cheveux roux donnaient l'impression d'être gras à cause de la substance visqueuse et elle avait une mine déconfite.

« Beurk, de la morve ! » s'exclama la fillette.

« Qui est cette jeune fille ? Je ne crois pas qu'on accueille des maternelles. » dit Slughorn en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis Lily Evans, monsieur ! Et toi ? Je te connais pas. »

« Horace Slughorn, enchanté ! » répondit le professeur en souriant et en serrant sa main. « Voici Albus Dumbledore, il commande tout ici. Et lui, c'est James Potter, un élève. »

« T'es beau. Je t'aime ! Tu me fais un bisou de grand ? » demanda la fillette à James qui était désormais cramoisi.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour sa belle lui demande « un bisou de grand » ? Il s'accroupit pour l'embrasser sur la joue et il voulut se relever mais il constata que Lily s'était accrochée à lui. James la prit donc dans ses bras et elle lui fit un câlin.

« C'est pas un bisou de grand mais c'est pas grave je t'aime quand même. »

« Albus, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Si je m'en réfère à l'odeur, c'est une potion de rajeunissement temporaire. Miss Evans voulait probablement en donner à quelqu'un pour l'agacer mais son chaudron a explosé. »

« Elle restera avec Mr. Potter pour la journée, elle semble l'apprécier en ce moment. Tout reviendra à la norme ce soir. Bon baby-sitting ! »

Les deux professeurs s'en allèrent et James soupira. Son samedi était en quelque sorte gâché. Il monta dans la tour de Gryffondor avec la fillette sur les bras et une exclamation de surprise l'accueillit lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune. Une dizaine de filles accourut en caressant Lily et en murmurant des « Oh, elle est trop chou ! C'est ta nièce ? Comment elle s'appelle ? Tu me la prêtes ? ». Le jeune homme se fraya un passage entre toutes ces filles envahissantes et rejoignit ses amis : Sirius, Remus et Peter. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil qui lui était réservé et leur raconta toute l'histoire, pendant que Lily faisait des câlins à chaque garçon. Quand James eut terminé son histoire, elle était assise sur les genoux de Sirius qui la regarda avec un sourire carnassier.

« C'est vrai que tu veux un bisou de grand ma bichette ? »

« Oui ! Un vrai bisou sur la bouche ! »

Sirius remplit donc sa demande et dès qu'il releva la tête, sa belle Lily s'était comme téléportée sur les genoux de James qui semblait en colère.

« C'est une enfant, Patmol. Fallait la pervertir avant ! »

« Dis plutôt que tu es jaloux. » dit Remus en souriant doucement.

James se renfrogna encore plus et bouda toute la matinée, avec Lily qui le câlinait et l'embrassait sans cesse (juste avant d'aller manger, il dut rincer son visage désormais plein de bave). Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, personne ne fut surpris de voir Lily Evans âgée de cinq ans visiblement, les rumeurs étaient bien faites. La fillette était installée sur les genoux de James et comme elle était en proie à un caprice, elle n'acceptait que les bouchées pour James et pour Sirius. Le problème était que, si James disait à chaque fois son prénom et celui de son meilleur ami, elle finissait par croiser les bras, renverser une assiette au hasard et de déclarer : « Si c'est vous qui mangez tout le temps, vous allez devenir gros. Et je veux pas que tu sois gros parce que t'es très beau. Et tu dois rentrer dans ton costume pour notre mariage ! » suite à quoi James grognait. Une bonne heure plus tard, après assiettes cassées, nourriture gâchée et caprice terminé, ils avaient tous mangé à leur faim et retournaient dans la tour de Gryffondor.

« Je veux dessiner. » déclara fermement Lily.

On lui tendit un parchemin, une plume et des encres de différentes couleurs mais très rapidement, l'encre fut renversée sur le tapis, le parchemin troué et la plume cassée. Lily marmonna des mots incompréhensibles et partit s'asseoir sur les genoux de James, toujours en boudant.

« On peut pas dessiner avec vos affaires nulles. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais dessiner, Lily ? » demanda Peter en s'agenouillant devant elle.

« Ben mon mariage avec James ! » répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Mais tu n'avais pas de blanc, comment tu aurais fait ta robe ? » demanda Remus.

« J'ai mis du bleu. »

« Mais c'est mieux du blanc, ma bichette ! » dit Sirius.

« Mais James m'a dit qu'il préférait le bleu ! »

James rougit et murmura à la fillette « C'était notre secret » et les trois garçons le regardèrent avec un sourire malicieux. James, qui n'en pouvait plus (la petite Lily était d'une sincérité désarmante mais aussi très fatigante) déclara qu'il allait faire du Quidditch.

…

Il revint trois heures plus tard, en sueur, fatigué physiquement mais heureux. Malheureusement, il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Lily seule avec les autres Maraudeurs pendant son absence. En effet, la salle commune avait été transformée en LE lieu parfait pour un mariage, et tous les élèves portaient des robes de soirée. Il eut même le temps d'apercevoir un autel avant que Sirius ne le kidnappe et ne le fasse sortir.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » demanda James.

« Ton mariage avec Lily. Mais interdiction de voir la mariée avant le mariage ! Tu vas aller te doucher et te changer, j'ai pris ta robe de soirée. Aller, ouste ! »

James fut prêt une heure plus tard, et il sentait le parfum dans un rayon de cents mètres. Dans la salle commune, il aperçut la petite Lily dans une robe de soirée bleu mais beaucoup, beaucoup trop grande. Il posa la question à Sirius qui lui répondit par un sourire énigmatique. Remus était le prêtre, Peter tenait les alliances (en chocolat) et Sirius était le témoin. Quant aux autres Gryffondors, ils étaient assis et souriaient.

« Lily Evans, veux-tu épouser James Potter ici présent ? » demanda le lycanthrope en ouvrant son manuel de métamorphose à une page quelconque.

« Ben oui ! » dit-elle en enfilant la bague au doigt de James qui roulait des yeux.

« James Potter, veux-tu épouser Lily Evans ici présente ? »

« Oui. » soupira James en enfilant la bague au doigt de Lily.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! » déclara Remus en souriant.

Lily se jeta sur James qui, étant accroupi, perdit l'équilibre. Alors qu'il se relevait difficilement (allez vous relever quand un gosse collant est agrippé à votre dos) en riant et que Lily l'embrassait maladroitement, l'assistance jeta du riz sur les jeunes mariés.

La tour entière s'amusa toute la soirée, que ce soit à danser ou à regarder Lily danser furieusement. Vingt-et-une heures sonna et tout le monde se tut. James ne comprenait pas, ni Lily (qui s'arrêta net dans une position ridicule) et Sirius dit soudainement : « Tu vas comprendre pourquoi elle avait une robe trop grande. ». Effectivement. Tout se passait comme dans un film au ralenti : Lily grandissait à vue d'œil, et elle remplissait de mieux en mieux la robe qu'elle portait. Quelques secondes plus tard, les élèves applaudirent et la fête reprit son cour. Les Maraudeurs se rejoignirent dans un endroit plus calme (en l'occurrence le couloir devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame) et James posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Comment vous saviez que ce serait pile à neuf heures ? »

« Remus connaît cette potion et ses symptômes. Ça va, Lily ? Tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

« Merlin, bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! C'était bizarre … je savais ce que je faisais mais … la moi enfant avait pris le dessus et je ne pouvais rien y faire. » expliqua-t-elle. Puis, voyant la mine déconfite de James, elle ajouta : « Ne t'inquiète pas, James ! Notre union tiens toujours ! »

Il sourit et embrassa sa belle. Les cinq jeunes adultes retournèrent faire la fête et c'est ainsi que débuta la relation de James et de Lily. Qui de mieux qu'un enfant pour parler franchement ?


End file.
